


Pokédrabbles

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: It's rated teen cause of abuse and cursing, Pokemon Abuse, don't spank your Pokémon kids, this is a drabble that I wanted out of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around the (abusive) Mable and her (unfortunate) Pokémon.
Kudos: 3





	Pokédrabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Gardevoir spanking a trainer and this idea was born

Mable’s Pokémon annoy her. They’re dumb, useless, and can’t win a battle. No matter how often she trains them or punishes them, they can’t win. 

Speaking of the pathetic creatures, they’re currently crying - all huddled together in an attempt to get some form of comfort from one another in the corner of her bedroom. The blonde would have thought that after their first spanking, they would smarten up and learn how to win a battle.  But no, they haven’t. Mable is starting to thinking that they like getting spanked, especially Riolu who acts like he’s done nothing wrong after a battle. Riolu is a work in progress; Mable will teach the fucker how to be sorrowful after losing a battle. 

Gothita glances at her then she begins to cry harder. Honestly, these Pokémon are so annoying. Why did she want to be a trainer anyway? She should sell them to whoever would want the region’s most useless creatures. 

“Quit your crying,” she sits up on her bed, looking at them, “or do you want another punishment?” 

That shuts them up. Mable lays back down, hearing sniffles and low murmuring. 

It's been nearly a year since she first received Buneary, who has been with her the longest. When will she evolve? Their friendship level should be high enough by now. And what about Ralts? Ralts really should have evolved by now as well. Gothita and Riolu are too young to evolve, but they eventually will. 

She turns onto her side, grabbing her toy Snorlax and pulling it close to her chest. _Might as well nap._

Ugh. Fucking Pokémon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just going to be a series of drabbles where pokemon are spanked.


End file.
